A Night to Remember
by AndAllThatMishigas
Summary: While in Adelaide, Lucien has dinner with the Beazley family, and everyone's intentions are revealed.


Author's Note: This is another of my Adelaide stories. It takes place about two days after Ever-Loving Adelaide and I think sort of rounds out what all transpired during Jean and Lucien's week together, which also sets up my AU Blake Adventures series.

 **A Night to Remember**

Jean was strangely reserved and quiet as she and Lucien walked hand in hand through the streets of Adelaide. So far, they had spent two wonderful days together. Not as much time as Lucien would have liked, but Jean had responsibilities with her family. Though with Amelia sleeping through the night and Jean having taught Ruby the finer points of housework, Jean had been free for a few hours each day to see Lucien.

He'd been amazed at the change in her. He liked to think he was a source of it, but it was likely more to do with being outside Ballarat, away from anyone who would know them or judge them or gossip about them. She was so much more open and demonstrative. Quick to laugh and constantly smiling. She'd gone swimming in the ocean with him, kissed him on the beach, and allowed him to hold her in his arms right in the open on the street. They both could feel that every minute, they were falling more and more in love.

But now, she seemed to have reverted back to her frightened, reticent self. Lucien first thought perhaps it was just the heat of the day. But even as they sat down to lunch in a café, her mood remained. "Jean, what's the matter? You've gone very quiet."

She tried to smile reassuringly, but it didn't reach her eyes. "I've just been thinking, is all."

Lucien's brow was raised in curiosity. "Penny for your thoughts?"

Jean looked away. She hadn't wanted to do this. Not yet. She'd wanted so much to stay in their happy bubble of love. But it was getting harder and harder to keep it a secret from Ruby and Christopher. And she didn't like being dishonest to her family anyway. But this was so special, so important. If only she and Lucien could just disappear into a world of their own. But of course, that would be impossible. "I can't do this anymore," she said, staring intently at her hands fidgeting with the napkin sitting in her lap.

Lucien's mouth opened and closed, like a sad goldfish gasping for air. "Wh…what do you mean?"

"I mean you and I being together in secret like this. I know we haven't exactly been discreet in public, but in Adelaide we don't need to. But I cannot keep lying to my family!"

"I wasn't aware you were lying to them."

"Well, we agreed at the beginning that they didn't need to know," Jean pointed out.

"And I know that was only a few days ago, but I'd say things have progressed beyond that a bit, don't you think?"

Jean gave a half-smile. "Yes, they certainly have." She reached across the small table to hold his hand, as evidence of her words. "So you think I should tell Christopher about us?"

"If you're feeling guilty about not telling him, then yes, I think you should. But he is your son, and I'll be happy to support you in whatever you decide."

All of the tension Jean had stored in her body seemed to melt away. "You are quite sweet sometimes."

"Am I?" he said in feigned modesty.

"Yes, well, as I said: sometimes," she teased.

Lucien kissed her hand lovingly. "Whatever you decide, Jean."

She nodded. "I think you should come for dinner tonight. That way we can be together when I tell them."

His eyes widened. Obviously that wasn't what he'd had in mind. "Tonight?"

"No reason to wait. Besides, you can't stay in Adelaide forever. I don't want to waste a second of our time."

"Alright. Tonight, then."

As soon as they finished their lunch, Jean went straight back to Christopher's house and informed Ruby that they would be hosting a guest for dinner. Jean also assured Ruby that she would cook, upon seeing the terrified look on Ruby's face.

Preparations were well underway when Christopher came home. "Smells wonderful. What are we having?" he asked, entering the kitchen to see his mother hard at work.

"Roast chicken and gravy. And I've got some veg steaming as well. We're having a guest for dinner," she informed him in a rather nonchalant manner.

He frowned. "Are we?"

"Yes. And this evening is very important to me, so you be nice," she warned.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Never you mind. Just remember what I said."

As if on cue, the doorbell rang. Jean smiled excitedly and wiped her hands on a nearby dishtowel before dashing to the door. Christopher followed her, dying to know who on earth could be coming for dinner.

To his utter shock, Christopher saw Lucien Blake standing on the porch. He was holding a very simple bouquet of flowers, which he presented to Jean before kissing her cheek. Jean was positively beaming.

"Christopher, it's a pleasure to see you again," Lucien greeted. "It is an honor to be in your lovely home."

"Um. Thank you," he replied awkwardly, shaking the doctor's hand.

Ruby emerged from the back room carrying the baby. Lucien charmed them both immediately. Jean watched with a proud grin. Christopher watched with a concerned frown.

All through the meal, Lucien was the perfect dinner companion, making polite but engaging conversation with Ruby about various parts of Adelaide that he'd visited since he and Jean had arrived. He asked after Amelia and gave his professional opinion about her problems sleeping and eating, when Ruby had asked. He complimented Jean on the meal, commenting that he'd desperately missed her cooking. But when he tried to converse with Christopher, the younger man gave monosyllabic responses precluding any follow-up. Jean looked at her son disapprovingly.

When everyone had gotten their fill of food, Jean stood to clear the plates.

"Jean, that really was a wonderful meal. I don't know how you do it," Lucien said.

"Well, you could learn, if you were really interested," she replied with a smirk.

"Perhaps I will," he answered.

She just rolled her eyes good-naturedly, eliciting a chuckle from him.

"Ruby, you help Mum with the dishes. Doc, let's you and I have a drink in the sitting room," Christopher announced, saying more than two words for the first time all evening.

Frowning, Ruby turned to her husband. "Maybe I'd like a drink, too." But she stood up and picked up plates when she saw how Christopher glared at her.

Lucien felt the tension rise in the room. "Thank you, Christopher, but, Jean, is there anything I can do to help wash up?"

Jean knew exactly what was going on; she'd been waiting for it all night. "No, we can manage, thank you. You two go have your drink and enjoy yourselves."

In the sitting room, Christopher poured two glasses of very cheap scotch, the only kind he had.

Lucien held up his glass and toasted, "To the Beazley family: Christopher, Ruby, Amelia, and Jean."

Christopher swallowed his scotch in one gulp. "Yes, about that," he began. "Dr. Blake, the last time I saw you, we were sequestered in a club while you investigated a murder on my mother's birthday. And at the time, I thought you were odd and brilliant, just as Jack had told me from when he met you. But I could also see that you cared for my mother and she for you. And that worried me. Now you've, what, followed her to Adelaide?"

Lucien nodded. "Yes, that's right. I very foolishly allowed her to leave, you see. I didn't want to miss saying goodbye, but then I realized I couldn't say goodbye. I took the same bus she did coming into town."

"You do know she's moved here, don't you? She's going to be buying a place of her own very soon."

"I know. I co-signed for the loan."

Christopher sank into his armchair by the window with a sigh. "Doc, what are you doing here?"

"As I said, I didn't want to say goodbye to her. I haven't yet, and I don't plan to." Lucien was purposefully being cryptic and vague. If Christopher wanted a straight answer, he would have to ask a straight question.

And Christopher bluntly asked, "Dr. Blake, are you courting my mother?"

"We haven't really put words to it yet, but yes, I do believe that's what I'm doing. And I know she's here in Adelaide and I'll have to go back to Ballarat eventually, but for now, we are doing our best to make the most of the time we have together."

"Are you in love with her?"

"Oh yes, very deeply."

The quick, calm response indicated the sincerity and confidence Lucien felt. It surprised Christopher. He could have guessed that, based on the way the doctor behaved at Jean's birthday, that he was in love with her. But Christopher didn't expect Dr. Blake to have realized it for himself. "What are your intentions with my mother?"

Lucien tried not to smile, but it was hard not to be amused by the situation. "A lot of that has to do with what Jean intends. As I said, I will have to return to Ballarat sometime soon. If Jean finds a place of her own and intends to stay here, I'll wrap up my practice and sell the house in Ballarat and join her here as soon as I can. You see, Christopher, I intend very much spend the rest of my life with Jean Beazley. And, if she'll have me, I intend to marry her as soon as I possibly can."

Christopher was quiet for some time. He stared off into space, his eyes unfocused as he absorbed and processed everything Lucien had said. Finally, Christopher said quietly, "I'd like to give you a bit of advice, if I may."

"I'll happily take it," Lucien replied.

Looking right into the doctor's eyes, Christopher told him, "Don't you ever underestimate her. She's capable of more than any of us knows. And she wants more out of this life than anyone's ever been able to give her."

"Christopher, your mother is the most remarkable person I've ever known. I want to give her the world." Lucien's tone was gravely serious, matching Christopher's. The two men maintained eye contact for a moment until Christopher gave the subtlest of nods. Lucien then gave a small smile and stood up. "It is getting rather late and I think perhaps I should return to my hotel. Might I use your bathroom before I go?" Her went down the hall to where Christopher directed, leaving the room strangely quiet.

Christopher walked into the kitchen. "The doctor will be leaving as soon as he uses the bathroom." Ruby took the hint and excused herself to see to the baby.

Jean paused her cleaning. "I wasn't sure how to tell you. I think I took the coward's way by just having him show up here. I am sorry if you were taken by surprise."

"Having him here, yes. But all in all, no, this turn of events doesn't really surprise me." Christopher had a thought and paused. "How much of our conversation did you hear?"

"Every word," Jean replied truthfully.

"You love him, Mum?"

She nodded. "Yes. And it's hard to tell you that. Because I did love your father very much but this is different. Perhaps it's because I'm much older now, or because Lucien is so different than your father but this here, now, is so much deeper than I ever thought possible."

"Dad never really was a very deep person. And he did love you, I know. But I don't think he could love you the same way Dr. Blake does. I don't think Dad had it in him. You were always the smartest person in the room, even when you tried not to be. And I can tell that Dr. Blake sees that. And I think it's why he loves you," Christopher realized aloud.

Jean smiled, feeling strangely proud. "I always knew you were like me. You're much…more…than anyone expects. More depth, more intelligence, more observant. I'm quite glad you're my son."

"And I'm glad you're finally happy, Mum. You deserve this. You deserve to have him love you."

Before Jean could say anything in response, she heard Lucien's voice in the hall. "Jean, I think I should be going," he called to her.

She wiped the tears from her eyes before they could fall and took a deep, cleansing breath as she left the kitchen to see him off.

Lucien thanked Ruby and Christopher for the lovely evening, and they both thanked him for coming.

"I'll walk you out," Jean offered, taking his arm as he put on his hat by the door.

Once they were outside, alone, Lucien turned to her. "I think that went rather well, don't you?"

"You were wonderful," she praised.

"You see? I can behave when I need to."

"Yes, as long as there isn't a dead body to distract you. I always suspected you knew proper manners."

He chuckled and they fell silent, enjoying the warm night air. After a moment, he commented, "I had a rather interesting conversation with Christopher. He had a lot of questions about us."

"I know, I heard the whole thing."

"Oh you did?"

"Yes."

"And?"

"I'm going to kiss you now," she informed him.

He turned to face her and slowly leaned in, allowing her to close the distance between them. Jean's hands found their way to his neck, pulling him close and stroking his face. Lucien clutched her waist with one hand and tangled the other in her hair. The darkness around them provided a release for their inhibitions. Neither had any intentions of stopping the other from their fiery ardor.

Rather thankfully, a car drove rather close by, and the sound of the engine startled them apart.

Breathlessly, Jean told him that she should go back inside.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" he asked.

She just nodded. "I'll phone your hotel and let you know when I'm free."

Lucien told her he loved her and gave her one last small kiss before walking off into the nighttime.

Jean returned to the house and didn't say a word as she walked past Ruby and Christopher in the sitting room. They both noticed that Jean's hair was rather a mess and her face was quite flushed. Christopher turned bright red of embarrassment. Ruby whispered, "Well done, Jean."


End file.
